Entre la espada y la pared
by yageni
Summary: A veces uno se siente entre la espada y la pared, tomamos decisiones con los dedos cruzados, esperando no arrepentirnos después. *BL*
1. Chapter 1

Para 10pairings, de LJ lento pero seguro viene escribiendo sus fics Yageni =P

One Piece no me pertenece, todo es lucro de Oda-sensei y sus respectivos merchandises ¿?

Esto es solo por diversión y porque me gusta mucho Ace (y necesita más amor!)

Cualquier error, incongruencia con el canon, queja o similares dirijirlos mediante review o PM

Halagos, sandwiches de milanesa y vitel toné por correo a: Casilla postal .ar

Ajajajaja (mentiraaaa, dejen reviecito nomás) LOL

* * *

No era la primera vez que ese chico que decía ser pirata iba a mendigarle a Sanji por algo de su maravillosa comida. Su excusa ahora era que había intentado robar de la cocina de un barco y que en ese torpe intento, no solo el cocinero de abordo le había chamuscado la mitad del pelo, (no se lo había cortado por una cuestión de moda) sino que además había perdido el poco dinero que le quedaba. Puesto que Ace acusaba que si uno quería ser pirata debía robar, conseguir la comida con las propias manos (excepto trabajando, claro está) o rogando. El rubio estaba resignado a verle muy, muy seguido. De todos modos no le caía tan mal la compañía.

Aunque sí le molestaba que cada dos por tres el sujeto ese le pidiese que se uniera a su tripulación pirata. Una tripulación inexistente por cierto, porque el joven apenas había adquirido su barco, así que aún se encontraba en la búsqueda de camaradas.

Pese a la torpeza del chico y sus delirios de libertad había algo en él, y en los halagos que hacía de su comida que lo tenía como embobado. Y no porque hablara mucho al respecto, sino más bien por sus gestos. Si le llevaba comida de cualquier otra persona a bordo del Baratie el tipo se quedaba dormido, a veces hasta de cara al plato, a mitad de la conversación y de la comida. Pero cuando la comida era creación suya, parecía como si se tratara de un manjar. Comía despacio, pinchaba los ingredientes cuidando de que cada tenedor que se llevara a la boca tuviera un poco de cada cosa. Hasta cuando saboreaba tenía una actitud de cuidado, como no queriendo perderse ningún detalle. Eso le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Incluso, sentía más deseos de superarse a sí mismo y a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Mierda, así hasta sentía que podía ganarle al viejo Zeff.

Muchas veces mientras comía, Ace le contaba de sus aventuras siendo pequeño, de sus hermanos, de las búsquedas de tesoros o los robos que cometían y de las aventuras que soñaban tener juntos. Pero lo que más le gustaba al rubio eran los relatos que le refería de islas de follaje exuberante y extraños animales salvajes que esperaba encontrar y sobre los que había escuchado hablar de boca de los piratas que habían ido al Grand line con los que se había cruzado en su camino hasta el restaurante flotante.

Todas esas historias le provocaban al rubio, ganas de irse al mar en busca de su sueño. Pero rápidamente las hacia a un lado. Tenía otras prioridades de momento; cuidar del viejo y hacer que creciera el restaurantee de mierda.

Una tarde Ace llegó con su pequeño barco.

—Oye Sanji me dijeron por ahí que hoy vas al pueblo a hacer un pedido.

—Buenas tardes, bastardo maleducado.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Chef. —Hizo una reverencia, en clara burla a la formalidad exagerada del otro.

—Sí, voy al pueblo, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, y de hecho quisiera ofrecerte mis servicios. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole así que le invitaba a viajar en su barco.

Sanji chistó, como si estuviera molesto, pero de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Secretamente siempre había querido subirse a la cosa aquella. Se veía simple, pero sabía que era muy veloz.

Fueron juntos hasta el pueblo y Ace le ayudó con el listado de cosas a comprar, de hecho terminaron mucho antes de lo esperado.

—Ey, ¿qué dices si dejamos las provisiones en el Baratie en una rápida carrerita y usamos el resto de la tarde para pasear un rato? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El rubio prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada honda, tomándose su tiempo.

—Está bien, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer. —Portgas no podía ver los ojos de su amigo por el flequillo, pero sí pudo ver con claridad su sonrisa.

Habían entregado la mercadería en el restaurante y ahora iban impulsados con una potente ráfaga de viento, surcando el océano a toda velocidad.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante que querías mostrarme?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, señor chef. —El gesto de autosatisfacción en su amigo le producía casi tanta alegría como piel de gallina.

Estaban aproximándose a una isla, cuando el chico con sombrero de vaquero empezó a disminuir la velocidad.  
—Mira.  
A ambos lados del bote peces de todas clases nadaban jugando con las estelas llenas de espuma que se formaban por el avance de la nave.

—¡Increíble!— El cigarrillo casi se cae de la boca del cocinero, tal la sorpresa.

—Aquí se juntan el East Blue y el South Blue.

Sanji estaba falto de palabras. Mudo de sorpresa. Más que nunca estaba convencido ahora de que el All Blue era una posibilidad, y no un sueño.

Casi se colgó del borde de la nave, medio cuerpo fuera de la barandilla, fascinado por el bullir de vida que se veía a simple vista en el agua.

—Cada cinco o seis años las corrientes marinas de este lado del globo cambian. —Sanji alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ace. —Al parecer se ven afectadas por el clima del otro lado del Grand Line y este sitio muda de lugar.

Sanji se enderezó, dio unas caladas a su cigarro en silencio.

—Ey, ¿por qué tan calladito, te comió la lengua el atún-elefante?

—Bastardo, no entiendo cómo diablos lo hiciste, pero: gracias.

La enorme sonrisa no, pero la carcajada del pirata espantó a los peces.

Varios días pasaron y el joven de cabello oscuro decidió pasar temprano una mañana por el restaurante flotante. Casualmente era el día libre de Sanji.

—¿Vamos de cacería? —Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo y el rubio enseguida entendió el mensaje.  
La nave de Ace, siempre más veloz, los llevó hasta una isla un tanto lejana, para en caso de problemas evitar después ser vistos haciendo las compras de provisiones en el pueblo donde suele abastecerse el Baratie.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un par de lindas señoritas en el bar que les siguieron el juego, pero desafortunadamente la muchacha a la que Ace había decidido cortejar tenía que retirarse, aunque le prometió verlo en los días siguientes.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo muy inusual y que por decir lo menos, puso la realidad de Sanji patas para arriba.

Un hombre muy atractivo, pirata o tal vez marinero de barco mercante, comenzó a hacerle la corte a su amigo que estaba sentado en la barra, mientras él estaba conversando con la otra chica, en una mesa un tanto alejada del bullicio.

Sanji no era tonto como para no estar al corriente de que tanto en tierra, como en el mar había hombres que preferían la compañía del propio género por sobre la del opuesto.

Pero lo que le estaba dejando a mal traer no era el presenciar ese extraño y rudimentario galanteo, sino que Ace lucía tan cómodo y tranquilo, como si le diera lo mismo.

Hizo lo posible por disimular su sorpresa, no fuera a ser que se confundiera esta emoción con desagrado, que era algo que estaba muy lejos de experimentar por su amigo. Pero al mismo tiempo se aseguró de no perder detalle de los gestos, las risas y cuando llegaba a oír algo, las palabras pronunciadas.

De buenas a primeras alguien que no conociera a los dos sujetos que conversaban animadamente diría con sencillez que solo charlaban. Pero él, que conocía al más joven o bueno, al menos creía conocerlo, sabía que estaba "coqueteando" con el otro, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Verle seducir a una mujer, o a un hombre parecían dos cosas distintas que apenas tenían algunos puntos de contacto. Portgas era ya de por sí un tipo atractivo, pero algo era seguro, verlo jugar con ese sujeto le secaba la boca. Vació un vaso tras otro como si en lugar de la cerveza potente y casera del bar, estuviese bebiendo agua.

La chica con la que conversaba en algún momento se cansó de su abrupto mutismo y se levantó de la mesa, sin que él recordara cómo ni cuándo.

Tanto mejor, apenas Ace vio que su amigo estaba libre despachó al hombre que trataba de meterse en sus pantalones y se sentó con él.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue la otra muchacha también?

Sanji solo atinó a asentir. Pidieron una ronda más de cerveza tirada y conversaron sobre cosas tontas que no vendría al caso mencionar.

Hasta que el rubio juntó el coraje para preguntar.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres también?

—Ah ¿te diste cuenta, eh? Supongo que no consideré que fuera tan importante y me preocupaba que cambiara la imagen que tienes de mí.

—Idiota. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. —Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se largó del bar.

—Oye, Sanji ¿en verdad vas a decirme que estás enojado porque tengo un pie en cada vereda? —Ace lo seguía por las calles llena de gente tratando de darle alcance.

A la luz del sol de mediodía vio la cabellera rubia girar en una esquina y decidió tomar un pequeño atajo para cortar distancia.

Logró tomarlo del brazo y meterlo en una pequeña callejuela donde casi no pasaba nadie.

El joven chef se encontró con la mirada herida del pirata. Los ojos negros buscaban desesperados en su rostro algo que le indicara que no había perdido a su amigo por completo. Sus dos manos sostenían las del otro con fuerza quizás excesiva, producto de la excitación del momento, la carrera, los nervios, el miedo.

Pero si quería una pista, la que llegó como un baldazo de agua fría seguro que no estaba en su lista de posibilidades.

Sanji lo besó con brusquedad y lo estampó contra una de las paredes de la callecita. Aunque estuvo sorprendido al principio, Ace no se hizo de rogar para empezar a corresponderle. La boca de labios finos del rubio sabía a tabaco y cerveza, mientas que la de Ace transmitía por sobretodo una deliciosa humedad y calidez. Ansioso se encontró mordiendo el labio inferior del muchacho de pecas, que era para su deleite apenas más grueso que el superior. Se encontró pensando que quería llevarlo a una cama y quitarle a tirones la poca ropa que llevaba.

Las manos de Ace, que aun sujetaban a su amigo como si este fuera a huir, transpiraban. Y el sol sobre sus cabezas se hacía sentir con fuerza. Le sintió apretarse contra su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al sentir el sexo semi-erecto del otro.

Interrumpieron el beso para abrazarse, esconder los rostros en el cuello del otro. Tratando de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones. Al rubio la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, abrazado al otro, pensando o intentando pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Despacio, Ace separó su cuerpo del de su amigo, lo miró fijamente. Le acomodó el flequillo y volvió a besarlo. Lento esta vez. Tomándose su tiempo para explorar, para acariciar. Sanji pareció captar la idea, o quizás solo decidió dejarse guiar. Con una de sus manos buscó acariciar el cabello oscuro, quitándole el sombrero, que quedó colgando de su cuello por la cinta del mismo. Con la otra le rodeó la cintura, tentadoramente cerca de su trasero.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurró Ace, terminando el beso, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, oliendo su colonia.

El sonido de las palabras fue nítido, pero el significado de las mismas tardó en ser procesado por su abrumada cabeza.

Enrojeció, porque claramente no estaba hablándole de ir a juntar flores a la pradera. Pero enseguida recuperó compostura. Él también quería estar con Ace. No que fuese a admitirlo en voz alta delante de nadie, pero aunque le fuera casi imposible pronunciar palabra sobre el tema, al menos sí podía hacer algo al respecto.

—Busquemos una posada. —Enredó su mano con la del joven pirata, que volvió a encasquetarse el sombrero y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo comenzaba a clarear y el pirata en seguida se dio cuenta de que era hora de partir. Se vistió en silencio, mirando de reojo a su amante que fumaba jugando con las volutas de humo, preguntándose sí sería mejor volver juntos o por separado.

—Quisiera quedarme un poco más.

—No podemos. —Se giró para buscar el resto de su ropa. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido se sentó en la cama y le acarició el flequillo. —¿Quieres que te acerque hasta el Baratie o prefieres volver por tu cuenta?

—Será mejor que volvamos por separado. Además ese restaurante de mierda ya debe de estar en otra ubicación. —Sacó un den-den Mushi del su bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamó a Zeff.

Mientras él hablaba, Ace se encasquetó su sombrero, le hizo un saludo con la mano, que fue devuelto por su amigo y se marchó.

Más tarde ese mismo día el restaurante, recibió un pedido considerable de comida, y el barco que pasó a recoger ese pedido no fue otro que su amigo con pecas, quien finalmente había conseguido sus dos primeros _nakama_ y se disponía a celebrar. Zeff envió a Sanji a hacer la entrega y aunque el rubio se quejó, internamente agradeció la oportunidad. Portgas recibió el pedido y al momento de hacer el pago, deslizó una nota en la mano del rubio, quien la escondió discretamente en la manga de su camisa. Se quedaron charlando unos minutos acerca de tonterías, después de todo eran amigos, ¿cierto?

Los días pasaron, entre pedidos de comida, notas secretas y encuentros furtivos y antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó el momento de partir.

—¿A dónde irán?

—A donde nos lleve el mar —Ace le guiñó el ojo y Sanji no supo si quería besarlo o patearlo hasta borrarle la sonrisa— ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a nuestra tripulación?

—No hagas que te rechace por vez número cincuenta, Ace.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —Se excusó mientras se encogía de hombros.

De pronto Portgas hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Le robó un beso, delante de toda la tripulación de su barco y la del Baratie.

La reacción de Sanji no se hizo esperar. Una terrible patada conectó con su cabeza, arrojando a su "amigo" sobre la cubierta de su barco.

—¡Si vuelvo a verte te juro que te voy a matar! —Zeff necesitó de todos los cocineros de su staff para evitar que Sanji se arrojara tras el muchacho para terminar de machacarlo.

Pese a que sabía que eso que había hecho para Sanji era imperdonable, Ace no podía arrepentirse de haberle robado un beso. No quería despedirse de él de esa manera, pero también sabía que por el orgullo del rubio cualquier otra cosa hubiese sido imposible. Así las cosas, pese a todo, se iba feliz de haberle conocido.

….

Cuando dos años después Ace le encontró en la tripulación de Luffy recordó de golpe una conversación que habían tenido en la cama, después de una calurosa tarde de sexo, transpiración y jadeos.

—"¿Qué harás cuando nos volvamos a ver?"

—"No lo sé, dependerá de en qué circunstancias nos encontremos" —Hizo una pausa en la que dio algunas pitadas a su cigarrillo—"Pero seguramente me comporte como si no te conociera, si tienes suerte te trataré como a un viejo amigo, y luego, en privado..."

Lo que Ace no podía recordar, por cierto que le urgía hacerlo, era si su amigo había dicho que le molería a golpes o si por el contrario, iba a comportarse como lo hacían en esos momentos que estaban a solas, todo besos y deseo reprimido. De todos modos, algo le decía que sería lo primero... Más aún después de esa despedida que le había dado...

Así que cuando se quedaron a solas en el campamento en Arabasta, se sintió bastante ansioso respecto de cuál sería la actitud de su viejo amigo.

Era muy tarde en la noche y ya todos estaban durmiendo. Sanji salió de su tienda, caminó hasta el fuego y se sentó cerca de Ace. No demasiado, solo lo suficiente para poder verle la cara sin estar de frente. Se puso un cigarrillo en la boca, y alzó la mirada. Su viejo amigo, ¿ex amante? Entendió el mensaje y procedió a prender el cigarro.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—¿No estás enojado por la despedida que te di la última vez que nos vimos, verdad?

El rubio lo miró y si las miradas matasen puño de fuego habría caído muerto.

—No me obligues a recordar cosas tan desagradables.

Portgas carcajeó y pronto se vieron envueltos en una charla amigable, entorno a sus aventuras, algunos recuerdos del pasado y los planes para el futuro.

—Dime una cosa, Sanji… ¿por qué decidiste hacerte pirata bajo el Jolly Roger de mi hermano?

El cocinero sonrió introspectivamente.

—Sé que es extraño, pero, cuando le conocí no sabía que estaban relacionados, de hecho hoy he estado tratando de recordar si alguno de ustedes dos habían mencionado alguna vez el nombre del otro, pero —lanzó una bocanada de humo—si lo hicieron no tengo tal recuerdo. Aunque sí recuerdo las historias de tus hermanos, creo que por algún motivo olvidé sus nombres.

Notó sin dificultad que Ace le miraba intrigado, esperando que continuara con su explicación.

—Tú y Luffy tienen algo en común, y eso es la búsqueda de la libertad, la capacidad de aceptar a las personas como son y de no juzgar los sueños de los demás.

—No pude unirme a tu tripulación porque aun tenía serias contradicciones entre dejar a Zeff y perseguir mis sueños. Luffy me ayudó a decidirme. —Dio una honda calada a su cigarro. —Eso y que ya había dejado ir a un excelente capitán de barco, no creí que fuera buena idea dejar ir a dos.

Ace le sonrió franco y hermoso como no lo recordaba. Sanji pensó, que por un lado era una pena que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, pero que por otra parte, no se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas, de todas y cada una de ellas.

Puño de fuego había influido en la persona que él era. Por su forma de ser excepcional y su manera de ver la vida, por las cosas compartidas e incluso con las diferencias que tenían, no podría jamás, arrepentirse de haberle conocido de esa forma, tanto especial como única.

Cuando mucho tiempo después supo de la muerte de Ace, se sintió mal por no haberle contado que él había sido, el primer y único hombre que había logrado llamar su atención tan fuerte e intensamente como para permitirse a sí mismo involucrarse sentimental y físicamente con él. También lamentó no poder llorar su pérdida como le hubiera gustado hacerlo, abiertamente. Pero no podía, menos que menos no delante de toda esa panda de _okama_, no quería el consuelo de esas personas. No porque fueran a pensar que era frágil, sino porque tendría que haber dado explicaciones o haber mentido y eso que había vivido entre ellos dos, no quería compartirlo con nadie.


End file.
